


When Lightning Strikes

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Zine piece, it's a super hero fic!!! wow!!!, it's super hero fighting, some violence but it's not like crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: It came as a shock when Wonder Tweek suddenly couldn't use his powers. It came without warning, the young elementalist at a loss for how this could have happened. However, a certain masked vigilante suspects a recent breakup with a certain brutalist might be the answer to Wonder Tweek's question: where did his powers go?---Written for the SP Super Zine!





	When Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a piece I wrote for the SP Super Zine! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr and twitter!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “You think it was an easy decision leaving Coon and Friends?!”

            “You sure made it _seem_ like it was an easy decision!”

The biting words of the ex-lovers would send a shiver down any onlookers’ spine, but to their friends surrounding them, it was just an old routine. When Wonder Tweek left Coon and Friends, everyone was surprised to see that Super Craig didn’t follow. The two were like an unspoken duo of sorts, their powers supporting one another.

However that was no longer the case, and now the warring teams have stumbled upon each other once again. It always started when Super Craig saw Wonder Tweek and vice versa, both boys stubborn to the point they’d rather solve their anger through physical altercation than a civil conversation. Not that any of the other superheros were complaining, the entire situation an excuse to train themselves.

            “Come on, Super Craig, he isn’t worth your time anymore.” Human Kite grumbled, adjusting the kite that sat on his back.

            “You’re right. He’s _nothing_ to me.” The raven haired boy sneered, turning his back to the blonde and his ragtag team of so called superheros. Those words sparked something inside Wonder Tweek, his eyes lighting up with rage.

            “ _I’m WHAT?!”_ Lunging forward, Wonder Tweek grabbed Super Craig’s hood, the taller of the two crying out as lightning zapped from Wonder Tweek’s finger tips.

            “He’s attacking Super Craig!” Coon cried out. The so-called leader just wanted an excuse to fight the traitors across from him. He rushed forward, colliding into an unsuspecting Mysterion.

            “Ow! What the hell, dude?!” He cried out, dodging a slash from the Coon.

            “It’s a fight, asshole! Duh!”

            “There’s no reason to fight!” Tupperware groaned, rolling his eyes.

            “Yeah-huh! Your Wonder Dweeb zapped my brutalist!”

            “I...I did?”

Everyone turned to the blonde, his green eyes wide as he stared at his hand in horror.

            “Yeah, dude, it feels like my neck is burning.” Super Craig explained, face twisted up in pain as he tried to soothe the burning sensation.

            “I...I-I’m sorry, Super Craig, I didn’t mean to!” Wonder Tweek cried out, a sense of panic settling into his stomach.

            “What do you mean? We _always_ fight like this!”

            “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you this time!”

            “That’s a load of bull.” Super Craig scoffed, rolling his eyes.

            “No-no, it’s true! I just-I wasn’t done talking and- _oh jeez_ -I don’t know what happened!” Wonder Tweek said with bated breath, Super Craig groaning across from him.

            “Whatever, Wonder Dweeb. I’m done here.” He grumbled, turning and walking away a little faster this time.

            “Wait! Wait, Super Craig!” His attempt to halt the brutalist were useless, and Wonder Tweek tugged lightly on his hair as he watched the opposing superhero team walk away.

            “Come on, Wonder Tweek.” Mysterion coaxed, placing a hand on his back.

            “Mysterion, you have to believe me!”

            “Believe what?”

            “I-I didn’t mean to-”

            “I believe you.” He said, but it was clear Mysterion said it to calm the blonde down. There was something about the situation that made the masked vigilante a little on edge.

* * *

The situation kept Wonder Tweek...well, for a lack of better words, wondering. He hadn’t done what he normally did in the past to use his powers. Usually, he’d calm his breathing, give a high five to Super Craig (when they were still on the same team), and he’d have full control of his powers. So what was different this time? Was it _how_ he touched Super Craig? He wasn’t calm, so how could he zap Super Craig like that?

            “Look at these lame-ass fourthies!” The words sent a shiver down Wonder Tweek’s entire body, everyone turning around to look at the approaching sixth graders.

            “Really? _We’re_ the lame-ass ones?” Toolshed said, eyebrow raising as he looked at the four sixth graders in front of them. They reeked of Redbull and pee, the four no doubt having been trying to fill water balloons with their own urine. Each held a black plastic bag, probably hiding pornographic magazines and more Redbull. “Do you see what you’re carrying?”

            “These bags hold _precious cargo,_ super dork!” The taller of the four sneered, holding his bag a little closer to his person.

            “It’s just a magazine and some Redbull.” Tupperware said, the four befuddled by how a paper book filled with boobs and an energy drink could be so exciting and precious to these boys.

            “Shut up! We’ll make you regret you said that!” The shortest sixth grader said. Mysterion let out a soft chuckle, smirking a bit before cracking his knuckles.

            “So do it.” He teased, the leader of the group grunting.

            “Now you’ve done it!”

Quickly, Mysterion tossed himself at the leader, the two stumbling back. Tupperware worked on taking down the tallest of the four, Toolshed was fighting the portlier one, and Wonder Tweek? He was trying to bring about his powers to fight the shortest sixth grader.

            “Come on, Wonder Dweeb, I wanna see what you got!” He sneered, Wonder Tweek gulping as he tried to bring about his ice powers. _Come on! Just freeze already!_ He tried twisting his fingers, moving his arms, angling his legs differently. Nothing. Nothing was always the end result. “I’m disappointed in you, blondie!” The kid laughed, and Wonder Tweek suddenly felt his anxiety bubble up into his throat.

            “D-Don’t touch me!” He cried out, trying to back away. The sixth grader laughed at his words, moving closer.

            “You really think _that’s_ going to do anything?”

            “Yes!...Maybe?” Wonder Tweek said, shrugging his shoulders nervously as he tried to find an out.

            “Wonder Tweek, fight back!” Mysterion shouted over the noise. Wonder Tweek looked at the sixth grader coming closer, trying to figure out what to do. Okay, so if his powers weren’t going to work, maybe he could just…? He threw a punch, his fist connecting with the sixth grader’s side. He let out a soft _oomph_ , quickly rebounding with a grunt. He kept walking forward, making Wonder Tweek walk backwards.

            “You’re dead!” The short sixth grader yelled, making sure the blonde was pressed to the nearby building. The green eyes of Wonder Tweek stared at him in horror, eyes widening before screwing shut and raising his arms to protect his face.

            “ _NO!”_ He screamed out, a loud crack following his outcry. A bolt of lightning came from his fingers, the short sixth grader flying back and crashing into the tallest sixth grader. He wasn’t hurt, just really shaken up.

            “What-what the hell, man?!”

            “Jesus, the kid’s a freak!”

            “Come on!” Grabbing their little black plastic bags, the sixth graders rushed off, leaving the Freedom Pals staring at their companion with wide eyes.

            “Dude…” Toolshed breathed out, noticing the look of bewilderment on Wonder Tweek’s face.

            “It took you _that long_ to fight back?!” Mysterion snapped, walking over.

            “I-I didn’t-I couldn’t use my powers! I don’t know what’s happening!” Wonder Tweek said, fingers tangling into his hair as his frustration grew.

            “What do you mean you couldn’t use your powers?” Tupperware asked, eyebrows furrowed as he made his way over to the two blondes.

            “I-I just-aw jeez-I don’t know! Usually it-everything just comes to me, ya know?! I haven’t been able to really control it lately!” Wonder Tweek explained, eyes darting between his friends as he spoke. How could he lose control of something just like that?! It’s not like he ever had issues controlling his powers before. So what could’ve changed?

How could Wonder Tweek lose control of himself?

* * *

            “You’re a glutton for punishment, you know that.”

            “Aye! I was trying to save _your ass_ , Stupid Craig!” Coon sneered, plopping down into his chair at the head of the table. Filing in one by one, everyone took their respective seat at the table in the Coon and Friends’ lair, eyes exhausted from the exchange in the street.

            “You didn’t have to go and _deck_ Mysterion…” Human Kite mumbled under his breath, the Coon glaring at him.

            “Are you _protecting_ the enemy?!”

            “No, I’m protecting _Kenny_! You’ve been a real pain lately with these quote ‘warring franchises’ and I’m about fed up with you, Cartman! This is _exhausting_! Why can’t we just merge with the Freedom Pals and-”

            “NO! No, we will NOT merge with those traitors! _THEY_ left us!” The Coon shouted, pushing back into a standing position. Everyone looked at the table as the Coon’s chair clattered to the ground, the noise not new to anyone. This was a typical outburst in the Coon Lair, especially over the last few weeks since the group split.

            “M-maybe they-they left f-f-for a reason.” Fastpass suggested, Mosquito nodding in agreement.

            “Y-Yeah! Like, maybe they got, uhh, equipment! Like, _real_ _deal_ equipment! I heard their lair is in Token’s house, _bzzt_.”

            “Oh, dude, really? Token’s house?” Super Craig whispered to Mosquito, the brunette nodding.

            “Yeah, man! Token said we could check it out this weekend when he hang out.”

            “S-Sweet, d-dude.” Fastpass whispered, the Coon scoffing.

            “Do you ASSOCIATE with the ENEMY?!”

            “Dude, we don’t play super heros _all the time._ Just because we have powers and stuff doesn’t mean we always have to be heroes.” Super Craig grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. He was getting fed up with the Coon’s crap. He had a life outside of this superhero stuff and yeah, maybe sometimes he did “ _associate with the enemy”_. The so called “ _enemy_ ” had the latest and greatest video game and had invited Mosquito, Fastpass, and him to come over that weekend to play.

            “Need I remind you, _Super Craig_ , that your little _boyfriend_ and you _actually_ broke up!” The portly boy spat, everyone tensing at the harsh words. The room was silent, save for the heavy exhales coming from the Coon and the soft tap of Super Craig’s index finger against the table. Slowly, Super Craig pushed himself away from the table, eyes closed as he stood up.

            “I’m leaving.” Was all he said, turning slowly on his heel.

            “What do you mean you’re leaving? We’re not _done_ yet!”

            “ _I’m_ done, Cartman.”

            “It’s Coon!”

            “Not now it isn’t.” Super Craig hissed between his teeth, walking away without another word. He could feel the eyes of his friends burning into his back, Cartman’s words, not Coon’s, going in one ear and out the other. Letting his legs carry him, Craig walked throughout the town, mind wandering to the blonde elementalist on the “enemy’s” side.

Yeah, so maybe Tweek and him really did break up over this. It wasn’t _because_ of the warring franchises. Tweek said it was because Craig didn’t defend him. Craig thought he didn’t have to. It ended with a lot of yelling, a lot of tears, and with both boys feeling empty.

            “I was on my way to find you.”

Cursing under his breath, Craig looked up into the dark brown eyes of Token, back in his normal clothing. How long had he been walking? When did he get to this side of town?

            “Why?”

            “Something’s up.”

            “What the hell does that mean?” Craig asked, pushing past to continue his walk. Token silently joined him. Craig glanced over at him before returning his attention forward.

            “It’s about Tweek.” Token continued. He glanced up at Craig as the taller of the two pinched the bridge of his nose.

            “Uh huh.”

            “Something’s wrong, dude.”

Oh.

_That_ caught Craig’s attention. He may be an asshole, but he had a soft spot for his ex-boyfriend. He always will.

            “What do you mean something’s wrong?” He asked, coming to a stop.

            “He can’t...how do I phrase this...he can’t, like, use his powers the same?”

            “Huh?” Craig grunted, eyebrows furrowing.

            “After our little incident in the street, we ran into the sixth graders,” Token explained, Craig stiffening at his words. He noticed the careful way that Token watched him now. “He couldn’t defend himself until he got anxious and scared. Usually he can just do whatever he needs to, but...lately...not so much,” Token explained. Craig shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to keep his racing thoughts at bay. “He’s starting to worry all of us.”

            “And why is this _my_ problem exactly?”

            “Because Tweek noticed he lost control the day after you two broke up.”

Breath hitching, Craig looked at Token with slightly widened eyes. No. It couldn’t be. It was purely coincidental, right? There’s no way Tweek lost control of his powers because of him! _Well...maybe it isn’t so farfetched. You did help him with coping mechanisms for his anxiety. Maybe they also applied to his powers?_ Shaking his head, Craig let out a soft sigh.

            “Look, I don’t know what you want me to do. We aren’t together and I don’t even know if he...wants to see me.” He finished, words trailing off the more he spoke. Token let out a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Well, like I said, I was on my way to find you.” Token muttered. Craig gave him a blank look.

            “Just to tell me all this?”

            “Nuh uh. Kenny wants to get this sorted out, ya know? Tweek’s one of our strongest members when he can control his emotions.”

It was like a switch flicked on in the back of Craig’s head. Looking up from his feet, Craig’s mouth fell open a bit.

            “Wait...his emotions?”

            “Yeah. He’s been real emotional ever since the break-up. Oh, I invited him over this weekend to hang as well. Hope you don’t mind.”

            “I don’t, but...he’s real emotional you said. Maybe, like- and stop me if I sound crazy -his powers are connected with his emotions?” Craig suggested, Token’s brows furrowing.

            “You do sound crazy, but you make...sense. Continue.”

            “Well, when we were together, I taught him some coping skills that I googled one weekend while we were hanging out. Whenever he gets worked up, I talk him through it since he can’t think straight. Maybe he can’t focus on the coping mechanisms I taught him and he’s losing control of his powers.” Craig explained, watching Token nod along with him.

            “Ya know...it doesn’t sound _that_ crazy. Everyone’s at my house still if you want to come over and test that theory?” Token said. Craig’s lips twitched upwards into a small smirk.

            “You know I’m a slut for science.”

* * *

It was exhausting watching Tweek pace around the basement, hands twisting into his hair, but there wasn’t anything they could do. They had to let him run his course.

            “How long does this last?” Stan murmured to Kenny, the blonde giving a shrug.

            “Dunno.”

            “You hang around Craig, does he mention anything about the length of his episodes?”

            “I dunno, man, like...fifteen...twenty minutes? An hour?”

            “An hour?” Stan hissed, Kenny letting out a huff of breath.

            “Well Stanley, you see the kid at school. He’s constantly on edge and on the verge of a breakdown.”

            “I feel like it’s been worse since their breakup.” Stan whispered.  

            “Yeah...I agree.” Kenny replied with a frown.

They all turned as footsteps hit the wooden steps, Tweek letting out a whimper as he saw Craig behind Token.

            “Why is he here?!” Tweek screeched, hands immediately tugging on blonde curls.

No one had to instruct Craig. No one had to say anything to him. Craig Tucker knew what to do the second his foot hit the concrete floor. Crossing the room in three big strides, Craig gently coaxed Tweek’s hands out of his hair, lacing their fingers together.

            “I’m here to help.” He said quietly, resting his chin on top of Tweek’s head. Little zaps of electricity bit at his chin, but judging by how unaffected Craig was by the little shocks, they couldn’t have been stronger than a tickle.

            “Why would you do that? _You’re not my boyfriend_!” Tweek hissed, Craig wincing at the venom in his voice.

            “I know. Doesn’t mean I don’t care for you.” He responded, Tweek’s petite frame vibrating with frustration and anxiety. He let out a defeated whine, face falling forward into Craig’s shoulder. No one said a word, too afraid to disrupt the flow between the two boys embracing in the middle of the room. Slowly untangling their fingers, Craig brought his hands up to press his palms against the side of Tweek’s head, gently applying pressure. He read on the internet that some people like the feeling of their head being squeezed when anxious or overstimulated because it has calming effects. Tweek thought Craig would squeeze his head until it popped when he first suggested it, but now Tweek doesn’t even have to ask Craig to do it. He just knows him that well.

            “I-I miss you.” Tweek finally whispered, eyes closing as he slowly relaxed. Pressing his lips gently to Tweek’s forehead, Craig kept them there until he felt the tiny zaps stop.

“I know, honey. I miss you, too.”

“Whoa, man.” Stan breathed out, watching how Tweek leaned his head on Craig’s

shoulder after he released his head.

“You were right.” Token whispered, watching how calm Tweek was. There were no small

bursts of electricity leaping off of his body. Tweek was in control of his powers and emotions.

            “About what?” Kenny asked.

            “I theorized Tweek’s powers were out of his control because he didn’t have control of his emotions.” Craig said. Stan blinked in surprise.

            “But I didn’t think Tweek’s powers were associated with his emotions.”

            “Neither did we, apparently,” Kenny chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. “Nice work, Tucker.”

            “Mm.” He hummed, one hand stroking the back of Tweek’s hair gently.

            “Craig?” Tweek mumbled into his shoulder.

            “Yeah, Tweek?”

Craig felt Tweek’s chin rest on his shoulder, looking down into the green eyes of the boy in his arms.

            “I don’t wanna fight anymore.” He admitted, giving him a sheepish smile. Craig let out a soft chuckle, nodding.

            “Yeah, dude, I don’t wanna fight anymore either...I’m, uh, sorry...for not defending you, I mean.”

            “It’s alright...I’m sorry for backing out of Coon and Friends.”

            “Oh, I don’t blame you. I’m already one foot out the door with Coon and Friends. I can’t stand Cartman’s crap anymore.”

            “Oh, so _now_ you realize he’s the biggest headache in the world.” Kenny grumbled, Craig snorting as he looked over his shoulder at him.

            “Oh no, I knew. I wanted to stick around long enough to see if his franchise imploded on itself.”

* * *

It wasn’t the message Kyle was expecting to see first thing in the morning, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting it at some point.

            **To: Coon and Friends;**

**_SUPER CRAIG IS A SUPER DICK AND BACKED OUT OF COON AND FRIENDS!!!! EMERGENCY MEETING, LIKE, RIGHT NOW AT THE BUS STOP!!!!_**

Grumbling quietly, Kyle tossed the blankets aside and went about his morning routine: picking out an outfit, brushing his teeth and taming his hair, eating breakfast, and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with Ike holding his hand.

“Kyle?”

“Yeah, Ike?”

“I sit with you on bus, yeah?”

Kyle smiled at the sentence. No matter how many times Kyle assured Ike that yes, he can sit with him on the bus, his brother still felt the need to ask.

            “Yeah, of course, bud.”

They were a block away from the bus stop, and yet, Cartman’s obnoxious voice met their ears as soon as they crossed the street.

            “-bologna, you know?! It’s a bunch of _bologna_ and he hasn’t offered a reason as to _why_ he just up and left!”

“Maybe because you crapped on his relationship yesterday.” Clyde said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he spoke.

Cartman scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pressed on. “He’s our _brutalist!_ He isn’t supposed

to get upset so easily over me saying something about his ex-boyfriend!”

            “L-Look, Craig’s a tough-tough guy, b-b-but even he has his l-li-limits.” Jimmy added, yawning as he finished his sentence. No matter what anyone said, it seemed that Cartman felt that Super Craig had wrongfully left the group, that he had betrayed them. Kyle, however, couldn’t fault the boy for leaving. Hell, _he’s_ been ten seconds away from leaving for three weeks now. Why he hasn’t, he isn’t sure, but maybe he would follow in Craig’s footsteps.

            “Morning!” A chipper voice said, prompting the group of tired and frustrated boys all turning their heads.

There, in all their glory, were Tweek and Craig. Hand in hand. Shoulder to...well, shoulder to bicep. Craig was a good half a foot taller than the blonde.

            “What the hell?!”

            “Jesus, do you ever shut your trap?” Craig muttered, clearly not as awake as his counterpart.

            “Are you _fraternizing_ with the enemy again?! Did you _leave_ because-”

            “Yeah. I left because we’re back together.”

            “When did this-?!”

Craig’s eyes narrowed as a warning, shrugging his jacket off as he noticed Tweek’s shivering shoulders. “None of your business, man.”

Kyle smiled softly to himself as he watched the quiet exchange between the lovers, Tweek’s soft ‘ _thanks_ ’ barely hitting his ears as he watched him slide his arms into the sleeves of the too big jacket. In an odd way, he felt like peace had returned among their little friend group now that the two were back together.

            “It _is_ my business, Stupid Craig! Our franchise doesn’t have a brutalist now!”

Craig shrugged.

“Not my problem. Get Scott Malkinson.”

            “ _Scott Malkinson?!_ No way!”

            “Your loss, dude. Guess Freedom Pals will have two brutalists, then.”

Kyle snickered at how red Cartman’s face became, the shade similar to that of the jacket he was wearing.

            “ _YOU JOINED FREEDOM PALS?!”_

Token, Stan, and Kenny came up behind the couple. Stan seemed to know, without asking what Cartman was raging on and on about, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

            “Dude, just give it up. Freedom Pals is clearly going to take everyone from your crappy franchise.” He laughed. Cartman’s hands balled into fists at his sides, a fat finger thrusting forward towards Tweek.

            “ _YOU!_ You did this to my franchise!”

            “Wh-what?!”

            “You got hypno powers or something, don’t you?! That wasn’t in your Wonder Tweek lore when you were in Coon in Friends!”

            Tweek’s hand that was holding onto Craig’s broke free of his grip and snapped forward, finger poking at Cartman’s chest. “I don’t have hypno powers, fatass! Craig made the decision on his own because your franchise _sucks!”_

            “You tell him, babe!” Craig said with pride in his voice. Enraged, the portly boy smacked the coffee out of Tweek’s hand.

            “You and me! Right now! Let’s _go!”_

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a muffled groan. “Cartman, are you seriously about to-”

            “Fine! Let’s go!” Tweek said with a smile, hand reaching back and finding Craig’s. Cartman’s eyes widened slightly, eyebrows digging together.

            “Hey, whoa, no! I said _you_ and _me!_ ”

            “Yeah. Craig’s a part of me. We’re a team.”

Craig snorted, giving Tweek’s hand a tight squeeze. “Clearly you haven’t read up on your Super Craig and Wonder Tweek lore lately, fatass.”

There was no warning.

Lunging forward, the Coon let his claws unsheath, Super Craig grabbing Wonder Tweek’s shoulders and crossing his arms in an ‘X’ formation across his chest. A light blue aura surrounded them, the Coon’s claws unable to penetrate the barrier.

            “NO BARRIERS!”

            “It’s my power, dumbass!”

Letting out a frustrated yell, the Coon kicked the two back, knowing that the barrier would force them to stumble. As the two fell backwards onto the sidewalk, the Coon kept moving with the momentum of his kick. Wonder Tweek scrambled out of the way, turning his head as he heard the Coon cry out. Looking back at Super Craig, he could see his middle finger raised, meaning the Coon was just knocked back by his blast.

            “ _Oh my GOD, knock it OFF!”_ Coon screamed as Wonder Tweek crawled over to help Super Craig stand.

            “Wanna try it?” Tweek blurted out suddenly, eyes wide and full of determination.

            “What?! We haven’t-” Leaning up on his tiptoes, Wonder Tweek pressed a light kiss to Super Craig’s cheek, the brutalist left speechless and blushing.

            “Trust me, Super Craig.”

Nodding dumbly, Super Craig cleared his throat as Wonder Tweek faced the Coon. Slowly, Wonder Tweek laced his fingers with Super Craig’s, his eyes closing as he inhaled deeply. He felt his feet leave the ground first, then his hand left Super Craig’s. He heard a soft laugh behind him, a hand wrapping around his ankle to keep him from floating away (he was still working on controlling that). He could feel the eyes of his friends on him, but for once, Wonder Tweek welcomed the attention. Afterall, he finally figured out the truth to his abilities. Who knew that the love from a stoic brutalist would help him control said powers?

Opening his eyes, Wonder Tweek could see the Coon freeze, eyes widening as he took a few steps back. His typically green eyes were flashing purple, electricity dancing over his limbs and across Super Craig’s as he helped keep him grounded and in place. A grin crawled across Wonder Tweek’s face as he heard Super Craig speak below him.

            “Do it, honey.”

Raising his arms, Wonder Tweek smiled as he watched the Coon turn and run down the street, the lightning from his limbs growing more intense. Pushing his arms forward, the lightning expelled from his hands, Super Craig grinning up at him.

            “ _Here comes a shock!”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot I was FINALLY able to post! Please leave any feedback and, if you got the SP Super Zine, thank you for supporting everyone in that zine! Hope you enjoy your zine when it comes!


End file.
